Off To The Fair We Go
by DoubleDee068
Summary: Lydia has some fun at Beacon Fall Fair.. what could go wrong? Dydia, Tiny hint of Erica/Stiles, Tiny hint of the Pack Summary not great but ya :D ONE SHOT!.. Might.. be two if people want smut lol


A/N Another story for you guys :) Yes this is another Dydia story with alil pack feelings. I Do not own Any of these characters.. sad I know.. no beta sorry again for any errors or grammar mistakes hope you enjoy this One-shot.

Off To The Fair We Go

Bright lights flashed, screams could be heard smells of cotton candy, popcorn, vomit filled the air as Lydia and Erica entered Beacon Hills Fall Fair. "..This isn't a place for werewolves.." Lydia couldn't help but laugh maybe bringing a werewolf to a fair wasn't a good idea as Erica pinched her nose from the smells floating around. "Come on with training, finales, and saving the town from rabid alphas we need a break.. and I don't think shopping would be in the cards.." Pouting remembering she was banned from the mall for the next 5 months from the fight that broke out that she was involved in."Boyd and Isaac did say they were sorry... they just don't trust Allison to much."

And she couldn't blame them if she was a supernatural creature she wouldn't trust anyone name Argent. And after what Allison did to Boyd and Erica she knew they were not going to trust Allison anytime soon. "Yeah..I know pretty glad Stile's dad was around..but enough pouting let's go have some fun!"

Taking hold of Erica's hand dragging her over to the ticket booth, as they purchase tickets for the rides. "Sooo what ride should we go on first!?" Walking around the fair to see what ride they would go on first, passing by games with huge teddy bears, monkeys, and bull dogs hanging on the walls, little kids pushing and dragging parents around. "How about that one?!" Erica pulled her to the line for the Tilt-a-whirl. Nothing she couldn't handle, moving with the line as the ride attended opened the gate taking their tickets to let them board.

Sitting in one of the 8 cars as another attended pulled down the safety bar,waiting a few more seconds as all the cars were filled before techno music started playing the cars started moving to the left going down a small hill as it started spinning around slowly at first pushing Erica into her. Laughing and enjoying the ride as the spinning started to go faster watching the lights and people move, as the spinning started going slower again the ride went in reverse making her slam into Erica. After another minute the ride started to come to a stop, waiting for the attended to lift the safety bar they heard some whistles and cat calls from a small group of teen guys.

Lydia looked over at Erica who was already rolling her eyes at the unwanted attention from the group. "Pigs.. Can this guy pull up this bar already." Lydia loved the attention before but after everything she been threw the past 7 months she didn't like it as much as before. "Agree.." After the bar was lifted for them they walked alil faster then before to get away from the group who was watching them. Lydia was glad one of them was a werewolf the speed was a good thing when wanting to get away from horny teen boys.

Finding themselves near the food court Lydia pulled Erica towards the line to grab something to eat. "Did Boyd or Stiles say when the rest of the pack would get here!?" Moving forward 4 more people to go for her to get her cotton candy, she really couldn't wait for the guys to come they needed to relax, eat junk food, be teens for once and she needed to have Derek win her a huge stuffed animal from one of the games. "..Lydia? Lydia.." Getting a confused look from Erica she just have her s small smile and moved forward again. "sorry was kinda distracted for a moment.." Not noticing a sly smirk grace her friends face."..oh and would you be day dreaming about a certain alpha..we all know about?"

She was glad she didn't have any food in her mouth she might have choked on it. Wondering if the pack knew about her and Derek, they weren't a official couple or dating she didn't know what they were, but after her lil prank she pulled it brought them some how closer he started to show up at her house when her mother was asleep and crawl into bed with her, or she would spend the night at the Hale house in his bed, they weren't having sex or anything like that just sleeping, some how her and Derek like eachothers company and she was pretty sure the rest of the pack started to notice. Or maybe it was the growls he would send to any male who would flirt or try to get her attention. She was surprised her poochie didn't tag along with her and Erica to the fair, but from what Erica said him and the rest of the pack were scouting the area for any dangers.

"Don't worry Red..I'm sure Derek wouldn't leave his Lydia-bear alone for to long.." Maybe the pack did notice a change in their alpha. "Shut up Blondie" Nudging her with her elbow watching the blonde laugh. Making her way to the window she order a pink cotton candy and a Carmel apple for Erica. Paying for the snacks handing the apple to her pack mate they started walking threw the fair checking out rides, shows, and games. Pointing out what rides they would go in when the boys got there. "that spinning upside down one looks fun!?"

Taking another piece of cotton candy putting it in her mouth enjoying the sweet candy evaporate in her mouth nodding and pointing out other rides to Erica. "The Fairest Wheel is a must tonight..even if I go on it by myself I am riding that ride." The more they walked the more Lydia started to notice people's stairs at them, was it the way they were dressed, taking a look at her attire which was faded blue jean shorts and a black crop top with a white tank underneath and black flats, looking at her partner in crime Erica she had on black jeans and a blue tank top and she was sporting black tennies. She didn't know why they were staring so hard at them. "Is it me or all these people have problems minding there own business?" She was glad she wasn't the only one noticing. Where they waiting for her to break down or do something crazy? Was she still the towns nutjob? She wish she didn't have to deal with this every day. She wasn't going let them ruin her fun.

Walking over to the swings they stood in line watching the kids, teens and some adults yell, laugh and scream as they flew a few feet off the ground in a circle around and around. Hearing whispers and whistling behind them she looked over her shoulder, hoping it wasn't directed at them which she was wrong. Rolling her eyes and moving away from the group of guys who they saw earlier. "For the love of Louie..these jackass are here." She mumbled low that only Erica could here. Maybe if they ignored the group of four they would get the hint that they were not interested.

Guessing the shoe gods were not on her and Erica side today the entire ride the group of guys been flirting, putting their arms around them (which they glared and shrugged off), even with Erica outburst telling them she would shove her shoe so far up one of the guys ass if he didn't remove his hand from her waist. They been following them since they got off the swings, now here they were at the balloon dart game ignoring the guys and trying so hard not to throw a dart at them they didn't wanna be thrown out or arrested. "Come on beautiful.. one night with Dan the man and all your dreams shall come true.." She looked at Erica who was having a harder time dealing with these losers. "For the last time! I am not your honey, baby doll, babe, sweet thing, or any other pet names! Get it threw your thick head and get lost!" That was a understatement she was livid watching one guy making a inappropriate comment towards her blonde friend made her jump in between the two. "Erica clam down.." Holding her friend back from doing anything stupid, she looked into Erica's eyes which flicker a golden yellow color that her wolf traits were starting to coming out. "Erica..your eyes" whispering lowly to her as they changed back in a second.

Before she could say anything else she felt a sharp painful slap hit her ass. Freezing for a moment she didn't know what happened next. One moment she was holding Erica back from killing them now Erica was holding her back, she didn't know how much strength she had but she could see Erica struggle to keep her hold on her. "Your Dead!" She didn't care about the looks people shot at her, she looked alil crazy and was going strangle one of those guys even if she had to knock Erica over to do it.

She could feel Erica's grip slipping she was moments away from slapping/punching this pig to the floor for touching her. "Is there a problem here?" A hand landed on her shoulder making her stop for a second only a second knowing who was beside her and the happy look Erica had on her face. "Boyd.. can you tell Erica to let go so I can rearrange this dirt bags face." She hissed out she might not be a werewolf but she was acting like a wild animal. She felt her entire body being lifted up and hoisted over Boyd's shoulder carrying her away. "Boyd! Boyd put me down now!?" She wasn't going to kick or hit Boyd she knew he was doing this for her own good.

Feeling her body being manipulated and dropped into someones arms. Looking into the persons green eyes, smiling at the man she been sharing a bed with these last few months."Hey...nice of you to show up." Looking to his left she seen Isaac and Scott with amusing glances. "Lydia why was Boyd carrying you!?" Looking to her right she spotted Jackson and Stiles holding a bag of popcorn with a eyebrow raised. "Saving me from going to jail for first degree murder." Lydia could feel her anger melt away something about being near Derek made her feel calmer. "You can put me down now.." It wasn't a request it was rather a small demand. All she got in return was an eye roll and him not doing what she asked, wrapping one arm around him knowing he wasn't going put her down anytime soon.

5 hours had passed 11 rides, junk food after junk food, screaming, laughing, yelling at sour wolf to put her down, and making fun of Stiles faces when they went on the only rollercoaster the fair had. Lydia was glad the gang wanted to play games now instead of riding anymore rides, trailing behind Stiles and Isaac towards the basketball game she sat down on the small bench near the side resting her feet and her upset stomach from the nachos she shared with Scott. _'Maybe having chilli nachos wasn't the best idea before going on that loop ride..'_. Keeping her eyes on her two friends missing shot after shot giving the game attended a dollar and another. "Try a different game!" Yelling at the two who were determined to make the shot to win a prize.

Laughing at the two she could feel weight being added on to the bench, she didn't have to look who sat down next to her, just by his cologne she knew who it was. After a minute of silence a bottle was on her lap. Looking down at the clear bottle she smiled leaning on his shoulder. "You didn't have to buy me Tums.. my stomach ache isn't that bad." Opening the bottle taking out two small pills popping it into her mouth maybe it did hurt alil. "You should be more responsible..and not pig out so much.. I won't be holding your hair when you vomit all this food later.."

Scoffing at his answer followed by punching his shoulder before getting up to leave. "Jackass.." Mumbling to herself before being pulled back into his lap. "You better let go Hale, I won't hesitate to kick you were the sun don't shine." Shifting and wiggling her body to get out of his lap, but his grip on her hips wouldn't budge."Stop wiggling Lydia.."The sound of his voice sent shivers up and down her spine it was low and husky. "..I'll stop if you let me go."

"Sorry..." Un-crossing her arms as she stops moving in his lap, leaning back against his chest trying get a better look at him. His head rested on her shoulder. She was confused to why he was saying sorry, was it for his little comment he made or something else. "What?!" Waiting for him to continue a huge stuffed Tiger was next to them with Stiles grinning big."Finally won! I spent 43 dollars on basketballs but it was worth every dollar!" Shaking her head at him why didn't he just pay the man. "Can you two watch it for me I need find Erica and surprise her with this guy" Giving him a quick nod watching him take off to find the other female of there group.

"The sorry was for not getting here early to protect you from those..**Horny Toads**" Keeping quite and letting him finish what he was talking about. "I could feel your anger..and I. almost lost control..I was close to transforming and ripping those guys throats out.." His grip loosen on her hips as she turned her body around to face him. "Jackson, Scott, and Isaac had to hold me down in the parking lot.. and they sent Boyd to get you guys."

"I wouldn't blame you that much if you did..but I wouldn't want you in jail..or shot by a hunter." Leaning in kissing the side of his mouth before kissing his lips a few times. Without breaking the kiss she turned her body fully around so she was straddling his lap, arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. She didn't care who saw the heated kiss they shared. "..Thank you for the Tums..and for not killing the guy.." She mumbled between each kiss before either one could continue on a loud cough came from behind them. "You two do know little kids are watching you two suck face.." Groaning low looking at Erica smiling at her tiger Stiles won for her."Stiles I won't hesitat-" Derek never got to finish his threat as they took off.

Lydia couldn't help but moan when she felt his lips back on her lips pushing his tongue inside her mouth tasting every inch of her. "...mmmm" Biting his lower lip earning her a soft growl as his hands rested on her hips. "Derek.." Her voice was low as he started to attack her neck nibbling, sucking leaving bite marks. Her hands ran threw his hair tugging after each nibble he made. Biting her lip feeling one of his hands snake up her shirt making her gasp in pleasure as he squeezed her breast.

They needed to stop even if she was really turned on this wasn't the place for them to do this at. " Derek.. we need" Shaking her head before pulling her body away from his."..Cool it.." Trying to control her breathing, sliding off his lap and next to him. "..I don't think you want give these kids a show or a sex ed lesson." Lacing her fingers with his watching parents glare in their direction, pushing kids away from the area as other seem to enjoy the show. "I wouldn't mind to much.." Cocky son of a bitch as she shook her head at him."How about you win me a huge stuff monkey? From that game over there?" His expression made her laugh tugging him off the bench and made there way over to the rope climb."You got to be kidding?"

"Please.. I really really want that monkey." Pointing at the a huge lime green monkey wearing a leather jacket hanging on the wall next to the game attended. Who looked bored out of his mind." 2 bucks all you have to do its climb the ladder without falling.. quicker the time bigger the prize." Lydia knew for a fact Derek wasn't the type to play games she had a small plan to get that monkey."Well I guess I have to climb that ladder.. I know you don't like games.. and I think Cliff would look good with the gang with his leather jacket don't you think?" Not even looking at him as she walked infront of the first rope ladder handing the man the two dollars, licking her bottom lip as she bend forward putting her hands on the second handle of the rope ladder, before she could put her feet on the Inflatable part to get balance she was lifted off and placed to the side.

"You know a simple I got this would've worked?" Placing her hands on her hips as Derek took her place on the rope. As he climb the rope he was half way to the bell when he lost balance making him fall off. Opening her mouth to comment how he lost but the glare he sent her made her shut her mouth."Not one word Lydia" Handing the guy another two dollars positioning himself again making it half way again before the ladder tilted sideways watching him lose balance again.

She didn't want to laugh since he was trying win the prize for her, but she couldn't help herself as a small giggle came out. "If you want we can call Stiles? He's the smallest of the group?" Joking around as he handed the man another four dollars trying once again. Rolling her eyes as he reached in his pocket for another two dollars. She knew when enough was enough he'll end up like Stiles spending to much on something that wasn't that important even if she wanted it badly.

Wrapping her arms around his waist pushing up on her tippy toes kissing the back of his neck."Honey..forget about the monkey..I rather have you in my bed cuddling with me then a stuffed cold animal... any time." Nibbling in his earlobe watching him shift and turning around wrapping his arms around her.

His clear forest green eyes bore into her's. "Before you even say anything else I am 100% sure.." Derek Hale didn't like to lose she knew that the pack knew that he was a stubborn man. "How about we leave and go back to your place and I'll show you just how much I appreciate you for playing?" Feeling his lips against hers kissing her a few times."Let's go.." Taking hold of his hand lacing their fingers together as they made there way over towards the rest of the gang.

Quick byes and some teasing from Stiles asking were they were going they made it to the parking lot. Reaching the Camaro waiting for him to unlock the door."You know?" Pushing her gently against the car door her back pressed against it." I never did tell you how beautiful you look tonight.." Pulling him closer towards her she loved when he calls her beautiful it just makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter with joy. "I believe not.. but it doesn't hurt if you say it again.." Standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on the corner of his lips.

Giving him one more kiss on the lips before pushing their bodies off his car."No more kisses until we get home." Opening the car door as she sat herself inside the warm car, watching him close the door and make his way over towards the drivers side. Buckling herself in as he entered the car not bothering to buckle up."Some ones in a hurry?" She could see his green eyes flash a bright red then back making her bite down on her lower lip. "You have no idea.." Lydia could tell tonight was going be a very long and pleasurable night for the both of them and she couldn't wait until they got home.

The End

Finally finally finished! Took forever to finish this fic.. but i loved how it turned out! so go crazy on the reviews please :) hope you enjoyed it :) xoxox


End file.
